


It's for Charity!

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Passover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time we do something like this, you get to play the hero. I want a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for Charity!

“Come on Tommy. It’s a children’s class!”

 

“What do we have to do?”

 

“We’re just teaching them the story of Passover.”

 

“I want to be Moses.”

 

“You can’t be Moses!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m Moses.”

 

“Why not? Every time we do something like this, you get to play the hero. I want a chance!”

 

“Well, one, you’re blond. And two, I’m Jewish. I have to be Moses!”

 

“Some Jew you are- you have an eye of Horus tattoo. How much more Egyptian can you get?”

 

“Well Moses grew up in the Egyptian palace, right? So it makes sense that he would have a sign of his Egyptian upbringing.”

 

“Yeah, but not a tattoo! You can’t get buried in a Jewish cemetery if you have a tattoo!”

 

“First of all, why do know that? Second, they hadn’t gotten the Torah yet so he couldn’t have known it was forbidden.”

 

“Why do you always have an answer?!”

 

“Hebrew Sunday school,” said Adam, smirking.

 

“Aaagh! Go away!”

 

“So you’ll do it?”

 

“……….”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.”

 

“Seven?! In the morning?! What is wrong with you? Why do you volunteer for this stuff?!”

 

“Love you!”

 

“Yeah… same,” grumbled Tommy, half- heartedly.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Tommy! Wake up! We’re half hour late!”

 

“G’way…. Slpng.”

 

“C’mon, Honey. Up up up.” He pressed a quick kiss to Tommy’s forehead. “We gotta get going.”

 

“Grump, grumble, grump, BUMP!”

 

“What happened?” screamed Adam, walking into the bathroom to find Tommy rubbing his head.

 

“Stupid mirror.”

 

“You hit your head on the mirror?” _How?_ thought Adam. _It’s above the sink._

“Leaned to close and bumped my nose.”

 

Adam frowned. “Then why are you rubbing your head?”

 

Tommy just looked at Adam. Like _he_ was the crazy one. No one rubs their head after hitting their nose! That’s just stupid!

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you washed up and dressed,” said Adam, turning on the shower.

 

He started pulling at Tommy’s shirt and the little blond picked up his hands so Adam could slide the shirt over his head. Pants followed and Adam ushered Tommy gently into the shower. Then, he left the room to find Tommy some clothes.

 

Adam came back into the bathroom five minutes later with a pair of black jeans, a black v-neck, and a leather jacket in his hands. He got Tommy out of the shower and into his clothes before leading the shorter man into the kitchen, stopping on the way to pick up a pair of socks and converses for his little “kitten”.

 

Tommy sat by the table while Adam rummaged through his fridge, looking for something remotely healthy. He pulled out a bottle of water and found a protein bar in the pantry, and rushed Tommy out of the apartment. On the way out, Tommy missed the clock that read 6:15 in blinking red numbers.

 

\--------------

 

Getting into the car, Adam let Tommy fiddle around until he found a station playing classic rock. He made his way to a Starbucks and left Tommy in the car while he went inside. The tall rocker got a venti plain with skim milk and three splendas and ordered a tall decaf for Tommy. The man would not need more caffeine once he was actually up.

 

Adam paid and brought the drinks to the car. He put his down in the cup holder and started to drive, glancing at Tommy who was nursing his coffee adorably, still half asleep but mouth slightly less pouty at the smell of the hot drink.

 

\-------------

 

Upon arriving at the center where they would be reading and acting for the kids, Tommy was his usual bouncy self and Adam couldn’t resist a quick kiss before rounding the car and opening Tommy’s door for him, always the gentleman.

 

Inside, they were directed towards a small room that was full of costumes and accessories. They began hunting for a suitable costume for their first scene: Teenage Moses striking down an Egyptian who was beating a fellow Jew. Adam grabbed some necklaces and some inventive robe thing that covered more than a loincloth but not so much. Tommy grabbed a whip and a loincloth and sandals for both of them.

 

They talked over the scenes while Adam did their eyeliner and the effect was complete. “Moses” was going to entertain their young audience between scenes while Tommy, who was playing every other part, made quick costume changes.

 

They heard a bell and faint clapping which was their cue to go out. They smiled, holding hands. Adam pecked Tommy on the lips and the blond exited the room first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue?
> 
> Looking for someone to do artwork- leave a comment if u'd be interested in drawing egyptian Adam/Tommy. Keep it PG 13. Cute and fun but not dirty dirty.


End file.
